eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Moynahan
Christian Moynahan is the chief executive officer of Ark Industries. Possessed of a vast intellect and a knack for reading others, he has managed to pull himself up from a lackluster childhood to the leader of a global corporation, while learning many disciplines along the way. Personality and appearance There is a certain air about Christian. Part of that air can certainly be ascribed to physical stimuli - the blue-green eyes, the sharp features of his narrow face, contrasted with the dark hair and comparatively pale skin. His build is somewhat unassuming - slender, but subtly toned. A quiet voice, gentle and fluid hand gestures, and a way of phrasing his words to make anyone feel at ease but not belittled. Tall, always well-dressed in the best tailored suits and highest quality clothes, easy to spot across a room, and definitely the type of man you would cross a room to meet - friendly, charming, and always courteous. He's quite an uncommon sort, especially these days. Yet the other part of that impressive demeanor is not quite as easily explained. He draws you in, no matter who you are. His intelligence is formidable, and at the same time, he projects a sense of empathy and camaraderie. He can hold conversations on science and technological innovation just as easily as he can commiserate with the problems of others and offer sensible solutions. He can master a room or share a one-on-one conversation with equal ease. He has every social and academic talent anyone could wish for, and balances both beautifully. It almost seems… too perfect. It's difficult to put a finger on, hard to see past the glamours. The thing that drives Christian's empathy, the motivation behind his intellectualism, is an unparalleled, unequivocal love for all the world's curiosities. It's a never-ending search for a challenge, or an answer, an accomplishment that no one else could achieve. Pride pushes him as much as much as his prodigious thirst for knowledge. Even if he could find a satisfying end to that pursuit, he wouldn't want it; it's the means, the hunt, that fulfills him. And while he is perfectly capable of forming genuine, open relationships with others, there is very little he would not do in the interest of discovery. As such, he actually takes a somewhat dim view of society, despite his approach to and interactions with it. He finds most people to be much too complacent. They have their circles, their little comfort zones, and they keep themselves safely within them. Christian constantly pushes himself outside of that zone. At times, he pushes others too far out of theirs as well; this has lessened since the end of his college years, but can occur on occasion. He is fully aware of where the lines are drawn - how far a person can go, how much society will except, what is immoral and what is not. He simply chooses to force those boundaries any way he can, any time he must. Abilities and Skills Psionic Constructs: This ability allows Christian to form objects from energy based on thought and imagination. These items can include just about anything - shields, restraints, weapons, and basic tools. This does not usually include organic items, but there are a couple of minor exceptions. He can create items that resemble and behave like limbs or appendages, but are not actually living parts of himself. The items he makes are tangible to a degree, and can hold a certain amount of weight, that amount being dependent on several factors, primarily things like his current mental state, stress, and the amount of distracting stimuli present. Other Skills: As a way of actively keeping himself in shape, Christian regularly practices several forms of self-defense, and goes for runs every morning he can. He is also somewhat familiar with swordfighting, archery, and bojutsu, all hobbies he took up after becoming aware of his ability. Limits Christian cannot use this ability to create psionic blasts, fly, or boost his own physical attacks, such as making his punches stronger. The slight exception is the wing construct; depending on whether he can generate strong enough constructs to support his weight, he can fly very short and very low distances. In this way he can propel himself forward somewhat, just not in terms of pushing himself via pure energy. Any extra limbs he makes, primarily extra arms, will be able to grasp things and perhaps injure similarly to actual fists, but will not become skin and bone, just psionic imagery. In that vein, even if he is able to concentrate enough to make, say, a sword of nearly exact consistency to a real sword, any injury he might deal someone using it would be more psychological than physical. That is to say, no actual wound would appear on the body, and the victim would not actually bleed, but he would feel as though he had been stabbed, and would go into shock or die in the same manner. The shields he makes are only as strong as he can will them to be; while they will usually hold against moderate-sized physical objects, a more focused psionic opponent would likely be able to break the shield. Given the nature of his ability, it is not necessary for Christian to carry around any sort of weapon, so he certainly does not keep swords, arrows, or staves on his person (although in rare situations a small knife might not be out of the question). He does'' collect'' swords, but that is purely for display and those stay encased within his home. As for his self-defense training, he is proficient enough at them, but far from perfect, and his techniques could use some work. Background In retrospect, Christian would describe his upbringing as "good enough." He was born into a middling family of middling income and middling social status. His entire childhood was spent in Roanoke, Virginia, with only the occasional school field trip to break the monotony. These field trips seldom went far, usually to the zoo or to nearby colleges or concert halls, but they inspired Christian, who began to learn on his own that there was a world outside the little circle his parents had made for him. His sister, Cameron, was born when Christian was eleven years old. His curiosity about the world had been growing steadily, and even before little Cami was able to walk, he started taking her places, even if just to the convenience store or the park. Often he did this without his parents' knowledge or permission. The siblings grew close, and Cami seemed to share Christian's sense of adventure. When the time came for him to attend college, he considered attending one of the smaller schools nearby just to see her finish her own schooling, but Cami - who was seven years old at the time - assured him that he should go out and see the world, especially since many renowned colleges were offering him scholarships based on his good grades and test scores. As a bit of a compromise, Christian chose to attend Bucknell University in Pennsylvania, far away from his old neighborhood and his family but close enough to his sister. College life was endlessly entertaining for Christian. There were new faces and new ideas everywhere. He took courses in just about everything he could, including management and accounting, although he officially graduated with a degree in engineering. While he was away, and during his visits home, Cami seemed to be keeping up well with her studies and nurturing that curiosity he had instilled in her. Having decided to pursue further education, Christian was accepted to the Wharton School at the University of Pennsylvania, one of the best business schools in the nation. While taking time to travel around the world while finishing his studies, it took him three years to graduate, upon which time he decided to move to New York City, but had to spend a summer back in Roanoke as he made arrangements to live in that city. There, he found his fourteen-year-old sister much changed. Contrary to his perceptions while earning his degrees, Cami had long since drifted into a very different sort of crowd, which valued popularity above all else, and where being smart was antithetical to gaining that popularity. The boys in her classes seemed to like Cami well enough, which was what she wanted, but not what Christian wanted for her. Over that summer, he became the bane of every young man in their neighborhood who tried to take Cami out or even so much as look at her half a second too long. He succeeded in scaring the boys off, severing her ties with the popular crowd, and completely destroying their own relationship. Cami had lost all taste for learning and exploration by then, though, and her perceived treatment by her brother only soured it more. When Christian offered to take her with him to New York, she adamantly refused, and their parents took offense as well. When Christian finally moved to New York, he left a tattered and distraught family in his wake. It was no matter. They were not good enough for him anymore. His parents had never been good enough; they had been content to sit on their asses his whole life and work menial jobs to barely support them, never seeking, never endeavoring to better themselves or improve their situation. His sister was another matter; she'd had potential, and he regretted what had transpired between them, although he did not understand just why it had happened at the time. Christian found work in a low-level engineering position at an airline until he realized he could not support himself on those low wages in New York, as much as he loved the vibrant and ever-moving city. Yet work was difficult to come by, even with his advanced degree. He finally landed a job as a process engineer for a pharmaceutical company, which was not even the same thing, but there was the benefit in having studied so many disciplines in college. For that job he moved to Colorado. It was the farthest he had ever lived from his family, and he did not care at all. Cami was refusing to answer his letters or calls. He spent this time largely alone. His coworkers found him pleasant and often invited him out for drinks or to parties, but even in crowds, and even while smiling and chatting and seeming to be on just the same level with them, he felt completely isolated. His ability began to manifest around the same time. There was no sudden manifestation event, just a growing awareness of himself over time. Soon he realized the changes had to do with the way his mind interacted with space and energy. On his own, he honed the ability, while taking lessons in different weapons to help him find uses for it, just in case. Otherwise he kept the ability entirely to himself. In time, and out of boredom, he moved to Illinois to take another job in the biomedical field, during which time he learned a great deal about substances and poisons. Then, falling back to his airliner routes, he moved down to Texas and landed a mid-level job as a propulsion engineer, a job he found so challenging that he actually kept with it for a while, and found himself working his way up the ranks. Despite being incredibly young still, his energy and willingness to take the right risks pushed him up to the assistant to the chief technology officer, with high hopes that he could earn that job within the next five to seven years, if he could just stay put and stay interested long enough. That was when Ark called. It was said that Lucius Kilvayne could sense power. Perhaps that saying referred to abilities, or perhaps to mental prowess. Whichever the case, he and Gabriel Constant approached Christian, initially about a job regarding special projects at Ark, and rather casually asking his opinions on various topics and technologies and Specials and the like. As it turned out, they had actually been vetting him for a position as Ark's chief executive officer. Since their acquisition of Ark, the men had been planning to install a new CEO, as they both had their own corporations - and other projects - to attend to as well, and could not effectively oversee the day-to-day management of the firm. Christian accepted, of course. And suddenly, he was living in Los Angeles, with excellent accommodations, a bigger salary than he had earned in the past eight years combined, and more toys than he would ever tire of playing with. And all while he was leading a body of intelligent, innovative workers, all as smart as him or smarter. Finally, all those years of hard work, all that boredom as a child, all that abuse from his family had finally opened to something worthwhile. He planned to take full advantage of it. Recent activities Ark Industries One of Christian's first actions as CEO was to remove the Ark Industires chatroom, in part because of its primary fuction - to collect data on Specials - and in part because of the content that was often found there. IntelliTouch filled this void, and many of the former frequenters of Ark's chatroom have also moved there. Christian sometimes appears either under the obvious handle "CMoynahan" or an anonymous one, "CMNDctrl." At Fallon Daugherty's bidding, Christian immediately set about renewing Ark's image to the public. This included a press conference, a town hall meeting, and various interviews with media outlets from around the world. On his own, he also reached out to Nireva Hale, as, being an avid follower of blogs, particularly ones about himself, he was interested in her perspective as an Ark outsider and detractor. During the cholera outbreak, Christian spent weeks in an Ark laboratory as he tried to find a cure for the unusual strain, cooperating with the Kilvayne Corporation, the CDC, and other organizations as well. Eventually, Lex and Lucius Kilvayne developed a treatment using Christian's antibodies as a source, as Christian had proven immune to all of the mutations of the strain. The cure was quickly pushed to the FDA and distributed widely, ending the outbreak. Personal life Christian has also started to cultivate a number of relationships, including with Lucius Kilvayne and Gabriel Constant, who are also his superiors, and with those men's significant others, Dakari Johessman and Alexandria Constant, respectively. He has also come to view Alice Taylor as something of a little-sister figure, though he is well aware of the connection between that and the plight of his own sister. Other activities While researching prospective allies in combatting the cholera epidemic and other matters, Christian learned of Maurelle Lacroix's various businesses, and the problem she faced regarding the less legitimate ones. During a meeting at his own home, Áine, he offered to help her in thoese matters. On 5 October 2013, Christian quietly called a meeting of several intellectuals and influential business leaders, including Khalidah Rahal. Helena Rahal, Maurelle Lacroix, Frank Rook, Lucius Kilvayne, and Dakari Johessman. At the meeting, which was held at the Johessman-controlled Hotel Angelis, he revealed that through a network of political informers, he had learned that the country was facing a severe famine, as many of the crops that should have been harvested on time were killed between 23 September and 26 September. The purpose of the meeting was to find solutions and implement them before the public at large found out and caused a mass panic. The night of 16 October 2013 found Christian alone at home until a visitor appeared at his doorstep. The visitor turned out to be Mathias, a man from Washington, who had led surveillance of Christian's movements and actions since before the meeting in Las Vegas. After an extended interrogation, during which he was given little food or water, he was moved to a jail in which he had to wait seventy-two hours (having been sent there on a weekend) before a presentment, the District of Columbia's term for a criminal arraignment. He was charged with "espionage," "theft of government property," "willful communcation of classified informaton to unaouthorized parties," and "treason." Acting and then retained as his personal lawyer - as Christian expressed that he was reticent to get Ark involved in any sort of manner - Dakari Johessman sucessfully argued that the case should be handled at a federal court in Los Angeles, where Christian lived. During his trial, Christian was made to wear an ability inhibitor during his presence in the courtroom. When his time came to defend himself on the stand, he instead revealed the massive crop failures the government had kept from its people, resulting in massive riots throughout the country. Christian himself managed to quell the Los Angeles riots by setting up "safe houses" and trying his best to convince everyone to keep calm as the famine had already passed and there was more than enough food (due to the assistance of many associates called together on the 5th). With Los Angeles taken care of, he set about doing the same in Southern cities, assigning two of his best public relations representatives (leaving Fallon Daugherty behind as a control commander) to do the same in the Northwest and Midwest. The trip itself, while it managed to bring the violece down greatly, was also a cover. Christian had long since learned of a terror plot on Capitol Hill, and was making his way across the country not only to assist in those cities but also not to raise suspicions that he might be going there to stop it. He made an anonymous phone call to evacuate the city, which was, fortunately, heeded; and met a young man with a nuclear bomb waiting in the National Mall. With time running out, Christian was forced to contain the bomb's effects within a psionic dome, which saved the area from demolition and radioactivity. While his ability shiledled him from burns, radiation, and smoke, it did little to stop smoke from entering his lungs when the ability finally gave out; he siffered from smoke inhalation and was rushed via wormhole to the Jung Facility, where the doctors could fight both the core problem and the effort his ability was making on his body to try to stop it itself. Christian remained in a coma for roughly two days. Initially, his body gave off toxic energy, such that no energy-based Special could get near him, and that Jung's energy shileds were torn down. Eventually, while still in a comatose state, his body pulled the toxic energy back into itself. Once Christian came out of the coma, he discovered that using his ability caused paresthesia in his arm, and that his psionic energy was toxic. Recognition Christian was named Time's "Person of the Year" for 2013. He was also included in the "40 Under 40" list alongside his colleagues Lucius Kilvayne and Maurelle Lacroix (and Gabriel Constant as an honorable mention). The mayor of Los Angeles has also awarded Christian the "key to the city" for his work in restoring the city during the riots. Facts of interest During the mess that April Fourth caused, Christian witnessed the deaths of hundreds of his coworkers at the plant at which he worked in Texas, and only survived by creating a psionic shield around himself and the few coworkers within the reach of his ability. Christian is not a vegerarian, but he prefers to monitor the amount of meat he consumes, particularly red meat, and also watches his gluten intake as well. In addition to his chatroom handles "CMoynahan" and "CMNDctrl," he occasionally writes and replies to blogs under the name "Parallax." He has studied Wing Chun, Krav Maga, karate, and taekwondo, as well as swordfighting, archery, and bōjutsu, but is most proficient in kickboxing, Capoiera, and Brazilian jiu-juisu. However, given the number of disciplines he has attempted to study, while he is better in the latter three than the others, he is still only at a beginner or intermediate level at all of them. He is part English and part Irish, among other things. He is familiar with Celtic mythology. The house he lives in was neither chosen nor purchased by him, but by Gabriel. While the general public refers to the Tudor-style mansion as "Moynahan Manor," he refers to it as "Áine." While Christian does not suffer from long-term depression, he does experience changes in mood that range from hyperactivity to depressive episodes. He has not been diagnosed with any particular disorder, mostly because he does not think it is necessary to see a psychologist over it. The closest diagnois, however, might be cyclothymia. A court psychologist, during his trial, diagnosed Christian with an as-yet unidentified form of bipolar disorder. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Neutral Category:Villain Category:Ark Industries